


Раны заживают в полночь

by SvartGaupe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvartGaupe/pseuds/SvartGaupe
Summary: Холодная вода обожгла его кожу. Волны разошлись, пропуская его худощавое тело, и сошлись вновь. А внутри ангела открылись врата, выпускающие чистое, сияющее истинной силой бешенство.Азирафель свесил руки с краев ванной и ласково улыбнулся присутствующим. Он знал, что именно это невинное выражение испугает их больше всего…





	Раны заживают в полночь

**Author's Note:**

> Предысторией является фанфик "Никого роднее врага"

Перед тем, как отправиться в Сент-Джеймс парк, они остановились на углу у Института современного искусства, и Кроули в волнении схватил Азирафеля за руку.  
\- Прошу, начинай притворяться уже сейчас! Если ты не постараешься, они тебя вычислят!  
\- Я пытаюсь! – расстроенно прошептал Азирафель, сверкнув из-под темных стекол опалово-желтыми глазами.  
Личина сидела превосходно. Но ангел оставался ангелом в любом обличии.  
\- Понимаешь ли, я…  
Кроули попытался сформулировать, что больше всего выбивалось из его собственного образа, но Азирафель прервал его:  
\- Я всё знаю! Я наблюдал за тобой на протяжении нескольких тысяч лет!  
Волнуясь, ангел всегда становился еще более невыносимым, что казалось демону действительно непостижимым, потому что ну куда уж больше!  
\- Тогда ты должен был заметить, что я на полголовы выше тебя, и в основном это за счет длины ног. Умоляю, делай нормальные шаги…  
Азирафель с досадой уставился на носки своих щегольских ботинок, будто это они были виноваты в том, что вместе с личиной он не получил в придачу все привычки и манеры Кроули.  
\- Хорошо, - со сдерживаемым раздражением произнес он и страдальчески поджал мягкие губы, которые обычно вели себя совершенно по-другому. Например, по-змеиному усмехались. Или ласково улыбались (это случалось не так уж часто, но за последние сутки достаточно много раз, чтобы Азирафель всем сердцем полюбил эту улыбку). – Тогда и у меня к тебе будет просьба, мой дорогой. Короче шаг – это раз. Иначе шов на брюках может просто-напросто треснуть. Меньше шипения – это два. И три…  
\- Понял, понял… я тоже не Аль Пачино! – поспешил признать Кроули, примирительно подняв пухлые ладони.  
Он с тревогой посмотрел на ангела. Как в невидимое висящее в воздухе зеркало.  
\- Было бы смешно… ужасно смешно и весело, если бы нам не грозила настоящая опасность, - с горечью констатировал он.  
В этот момент его серые глаза казались непривычно темными, будто бы не впускающими рассеянный солнечный свет.  
\- Мне совершенно не до смеха, - тихо признался Азирафель. – Но… пора идти.  
Они обманчиво спокойно зашагали в сторону северной части парка. День обещал быть пасмурным и не располагающим к прогулкам.

Когда ангел и демон взялись за руки на кухне Кроули, и личины будто бы перетекли с одного на другого, первое мгновение оба просто не могли ничего произнести. Молчали, рассматривая друг друга как поразительно правдоподобный трюк фокусника.  
«Проклятье, я все это время думал, что его легко обмануть глазами рептилии. Я был просто уверен, что они ничего не выражают. Черта с два! Я выгляжу как влюбленный идиот, и только ангел мог не заметить…»  
Так думал Кроули, вздергивая чужую бровь выше, чем она могла подняться.  
«Я действительно такой… нерешительный на вид? Вот почему он постоянно пытается переубедить меня во всем… Он не верит, что мой характер тверже, чем кажется».  
Так думал Азирафель, пытаясь улыбаться демону его собственными губами.  
\- Что ж… по крайней мере, кажется, мы не излучаем слишком явственно свою сущность, чтобы можно было вычислить обман издалека, - с удовлетворением констатировал Азирафель.  
\- Это дает нам крохотный шанс, - мрачно откликнулся Кроули.  
Но увидев сомнения и тревогу Азирафеля в своих змеиных глазах, демон решил, что с пессимистичным настроем стоит быть поосторожнее. Он скривился, будто бы извиняясь за свою мрачность, и потянулся к ангелу.  
Обнимая напряженного от волнения Азирафеля, он внезапно подумал о том, что мог бы сейчас забыть обо всем и прижать лже-демона к стене, расстегнуть рубашку, чтобы дать ему почувствовать, что значит быть им, Кроули… Что значит таять от прикосновений вот этих рук… от этой невыносимо притягательной невинности… и упрямства…  
Кроули всего на миг замечтался, но по лукавому прищуру Азирафеля понял, что тот догадался, в какую сторону ползут мысли в светловолосой голове. Ужасно не хватало привычных очков, благодаря которым скрывать эмоции было куда проще.  
\- Может быть, потом, - тихонько проговорил Азирафель. Так, чтобы Кроули подумал, что ему показалось. Но ему, конечно же, не показалось.  
\- Ты серьезно? Кто из нас ангел, а кто демон… чтобы так спокойно соглашаться на мои темные фантазии? - с искренним восхищением возмутился Кроули.  
\- Облик, знаешь ли, располагает, - Азирафель довольно правдоподобно повел худыми плечами. Ему было непривычно ощущать на себе всю эту сковывающую одежду, которая, согласно последней моде, обтягивала тело, как плавательный костюм.  
Кроули мягко улыбнулся, чтобы приободрить ангела и заодно продемонстрировать, что тоже кое-что может изобразить близко к оригиналу.  
А потом оба разом помрачнели.

Их схватили почти сразу, как они вошли в парк. Все произошло настолько быстро, что ангел и демон не успели даже коснуться друг друга, хотя за секунду до… Кроули безумно захотел взять руку Азирафеля в свою и подержать хотя бы мгновение…  
Ангел увидел, как его демона тащат прочь с завязанным ртом, и испуг в глазах Кроули хлестнул по нервам так, что Азирафель чуть не расправил крылья прямо там, посреди прогуливающихся туристов, чтобы разметать бывших коллег…  
Но в следующий миг он упал, как подкошенный, и голос Хастура над ухом возвестил о том, что сам он тоже оказался в руках врагов. Отступать было некуда… их ждало наказание за проявление воли.  
Наказание за то, что они слишком любили этот мир.

Преисподняя полнилась глухим воем и смрадом. Во тьме подземелий появления предателя ждали сотни и сотни падших, но лишь немногие из них сумели попасть в зал суда. Стекло отделяло дикую толпу от представителей власти. На троне перед всеми восседала Вельзевул в окружении неизменного роя мух.  
Азирафель лихорадочно держал личину под жадными взглядами демонов. Они хотели видеть падение Кроули… Ангелу не нужно было пытаться понять причину, почему они ненавидят того единственного демона, кто так ему дорог… Он слишком отличался от них. Было слишком живым… чувствующим…  
Когда Вельзевул заговорила, с первых же слов Азирафель понял, что Кроули будет приговорен к смерти.  
Он должен был испугаться за свою жизнь… Один ангел в окружении темных сил… Они всё продолжали завывать и покачиваться в полумраке, и это движение, эти звуки отзывались в голове нестерпимой болью…  
…Но если бы в то пасмурное утро, утро самого первого дня после несостоявшегося Армагеддона, Азирафелю не пришло в голову, в чем заключается смысл последнего пророчества Агнессы Псих, сейчас на его месте был бы Кроули…  
Его Кроули.  
Стоял бы перед ними.  
Готовясь услышать приговор…

Кроули толкнули на кресло и привязали руки к подлокотникам. Огромный зал Небес был девственно пуст, и лишь за окнами открывался захватывающий вид на все монументальные строения человечества одновременно. Вызывающий оскомину пафос заполнял здесь все пространство. Перед пленником стояла троица с архангелом Гавриилом во главе.  
Кроули мучительно пытался воспроизводить каждый взгляд, каждый жест, который бы соответствовал облику Азирафеля. Его трясло, но демон из последних сил давил в себе ужас, смешанный с бешенством.  
Он знал, что сейчас скажет архангел Гавриил. Чувствовал, какие слова ожидают в его глотке, чтобы быть произнесенными.  
Предатель должен быть казнен.  
Небеса не смущало, что в этом не было ничего светлого. Они карали точно так же, как демоны. По сути, они отличались лишь цветом крыл и одежд.  
Поэтому Кроули совсем не удивился, когда увидел одного из своих бывших коллег с поленьями в руках. Ангелы с предвкушением наблюдали за его приготовлениями.  
Адское пламя. Вот что запылает здесь через мгновение.  
И в это пламя они толкнут Азирафеля.  
Чтобы увидеть его агонию…

Когда последняя капля святой воды ударила брызгами о поверхность старой ванны, по странному замыслу оказавшейся посреди Преисподней, Азирафель почувствовал, что реальность кренится под его ногами.  
Через миг тот, кого он любил больше любого другого создания Господа, должен был погибнуть. Без надежды на спасение от несправедливого наказания. Без права на снисхождение. Должен был закончить свое существование здесь, вдали от солнечного света…  
Азирафелю показалось, что сейчас он услышит свой собственный крик… Ведь Кроули – это он. Он изнутри почувствует, как умирают вместе с его телом эти лукавые улыбки, эта хрупкая ранимость, удивительная для демона нежность…  
Холодная вода обожгла его кожу. Волны разошлись, пропуская его худощавое тело, и сошлись вновь. А внутри ангела открылись врата, выпускающие чистое, сияющее истинной силой бешенство.  
Азирафель свесил руки с краев ванной и ласково улыбнулся присутствующим. Он знал, что именно это невинное выражение испугает их больше всего…

Костер взвился до самого свода. Кроули смотрел в его сердцевину и будто бы со стороны видел, как в ужасе мечется в языках пламени Азирафель. Его чудесный ангел, которого он берег от бед и разочарований шесть тысяч лет.  
Берег даже от самого себя…  
Гавриил ждал, что Азирафель войдет в костер сам, и это было чудовищнее всего, ведь архангел прекрасно знал, что он это сделает…  
Внутри Кроули все застыло и словно бы окаменело. Он должен был присутствовать при гибели того, кого любил… видя все его глазами…  
Делая первые шаги к столпу адского пламени, он ожидал чего-то более страшного, чем собственная смерть. Чего-то, что он просто не сможет вынести.  
Но вот раскаленное нутро приняло его в себя, и он почувствовал лишь волну жара. Трепещущие лепестки окружили его, лаская, как свое родное дитя. Хватка ужаса отпустила его, и он вдруг почувствовал… облегчение, будто кто-то расстегнул на нем наручники.  
Губы скривились в усмешке, он хрустнул позвонками и глянул на замерших в ужасе ангелов. В следующий миг на них ринулся огненный поток…

Они вновь были вместе... В людном парке, где крики детей мешались с голубиным воркованием, где по дорожкам неслись подростки на роликах, а офисные работники неспешно возвращались с ланча.  
Только что пережитый ужас все еще застилал ему глаза, но Кроули смотрел на Азирафеля… и этого было достаточно, чтобы жить.  
Не стоило пугать ангела…  
Азирафеля тоже все еще нещадно трясло, но он заставил себя собраться, чтобы не выдать Кроули своего состояния.  
Он не хотел, чтобы демону было больно…  
В конце концов, Кроули пережил нечто еще более ужасное, думал Азирафель. Теперь он прекрасно представлял себе, что может быть хуже смерти.  
И оно только что чуть не произошло.

А потом они ужинали в Ритц, смеялись и чокались бокалами, Азирафель рассказывал о том, как попросил у Михаила полотенце, а Кроули изображал лицо Гавриила, когда он дохнул в сторону архангела огнем.

Осознание начало накатывать чуть позже… Выйдя из ресторана, ангел запнулся на ступенях, но демон успел поймать его за локоть.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо проговорил Азирафель и глянул на Кроули как-то виновато, даже затравленно.  
\- Вернемся ко мне?  
\- Прости, сегодня я хочу побыть дома…  
Губы Кроули едва заметно дрогнули, но он быстро совладал с собой.  
\- Хорошо… увидимся позже…  
В глазах Азирафеля отразился ужас от понимания того, что могло прийти в голову демону. Он схватился за плечо Кроули.  
\- Нет! Что ты! Я ни за что не оставлю тебя одного!  
Потом произнес так тихо, что это смог уловить лишь дьявольски чуткий слух:  
\- Поехали ко мне, пожалуйста…  
\- Конечно, - почему-то холодея, проговорил Кроули и повел ангела в сторону того места, где был припаркован Бентли.

Азирафель надеялся, что привычный уют магазинчика сделает свое дело, и он успокоится, но этого не произошло. Он принял душ (ощущения от стекающих по телу струй казались жутковатыми), переоделся в домашнюю одежду и устроился на любимом диване. Взглядом он бесцельно блуждал по корешкам книг, стараясь лишний раз не касаться черного пиджака Кроули, наброшенного на спинку стула возле письменного стола. Пока демон приводил себя в порядок, у Азирафеля было несколько минут наедине с собой…  
Возвращаясь из ванной, Кроули услышал тихий всхлип. Он замер у одного из стеллажей с книгами, лихорадочно пытаясь собраться с силами, чтобы поддержать ангела.  
Потом быстро прошел в гостиную и, подойдя к сидящему на диване Азирафелю, опустился перед ним на колени. Заглянул в его покрасневшие глаза.  
\- Ты как, ангел?  
Азирафель вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- По правде говоря, за несколько последних тысячелетий бывало и лучше. – он помолчал и тихо добавил: - Например, в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят втором.  
\- Даа, славный был год… можно было вообще не работать, - с ностальгией протянул Кроули, кладя голову на колени Азирафеля.  
Рука ангела тут же легла на его макушку, пальцы скользнули по рыжим прядям. Кроули с облегчением закрыл глаза, но сейчас эта тихая ласка играла против него.  
\- Нет… было так чудесно, когда они все успокоились и задумались о хрупкости мира…  
\- Наверное… - чуть хрипло отозвался демон, уже не в силах ничего поделать с тем, что на брюках Азирафеля появляются все новые мокрые следы.  
\- Кроули, - тихо позвал его ангел.  
\- М? – ответил он, уткнувшись в колени Азирафеля.  
\- Ты ждал, что я когда-нибудь скажу тебе, что люблю тебя?  
Кроули смог лишь кивнуть.  
\- Ты очень терпеливый демон…  
\- Я влюблен в очень глупого ангела…  
И он поднял голову, решив, что все- таки доверяет Азирафелю достаточно, чтобы тот увидел его в этот момент.  
\- Боже мой, Кроули… - только и смог воскликнуть Азирафель, прежде чем стиснуть худые плечи демона.  
Так они и сидели долгие мгновения, боясь даже шевельнуться, потому что обоим казалось, что, отпустив, они причинят друг другу боль.  
А потом Азирафель чуть-чуть отстранился и принялся деловито избавлять демона от одежды. Лишь немного подрагивающие пальцы выдавали его состояние, в котором он просто не видел смысла в том, что их разделяло… Иногда он отвлекался, чтобы осторожно стереть с лица Кроули слезы, а тот ловил его руки и целовал их снова и снова.  
Антикварный диванчик с трудом вмещал их обоих, но ангела и демона не волновали свисающие руки и торчащие вверх колени. Азирафель сам уложил непривычно тихого и податливого демона на сидение, без остановки целуя его во все, до чего мог дотянуться. Ангел не представлял, что должен был делать дальше, но сейчас его это нисколько не останавливало.  
\- Ты… подскажешь мне… если вдруг я… - пытаясь перебороть пережитый ужас хрупкими улыбками, прошептал Азирафель, наклоняясь к шее демона и оставляя на ней следы мягких поцелуев.  
\- Да, можешь не беспокоиться, рядом с тобой профессионал… - заверил его с трудом держащийся на грани отчаяния Кроули, которому хотелось покрыться этими поцелуями, завернуться в них и прожить так всю оставшуюся вечность.  
Удивительно, но взволнованный ангел, кажущийся таким неуверенным и смущенным, сделал все абсолютно правильно, и вскоре Кроули пришлось впиться зубами в собственное запястье, а потом и застонать в голос, когда светловолосый небожитель развернул свои огромные крылья, чтобы двигаться с большим… размахом.  
\- Я не делаю те?.. – после очередного вскрика демона попытался задать вопрос этот волк в шкуре агнца, на что Кроули пронзительно зашипел:  
\- Молчи, просто молчи, ангел, и продолжай, черт тебя…  
В этот момент все пережитое им за последнее время, все страхи, сомнения, надежды, радость обретения взаимности и ужас, что можно все это в один миг потерять, вдруг сплелись в один тугой узел… сжались, спаялись до крохотной точки… и она вдруг, оказавшись сингулярностью, рванула во все стороны, создавая нечто новое… совершенно девственный новый мир…  
Он лежал в тишине, обессилевший, ослепший от чувств, с сорванным голосом, и единственным, что подтверждало существование реальности, было тяжелое дыхание ангела, устало уронившего голову ему на грудь.  
\- Тогда в парке… Гавриил сказал мне, что я… - все еще задыхаясь, попытался произнести Азирафель, на что демон смог лишь едва-едва шевельнуть кистью и закрыть ему рот.  
\- Самый крышесносный ангел во Вселенной? – прошипел Кроули, сверкнув в темноте янтарными глазами при упоминании о архангеле. – Если он сказал не это, я отказываюсь дослушивать тебя!  
Ответом ему был полный детского восторга взгляд серых глаз.

Близилась полночь, но сон совершенно не шел к ним. Ангел и демон долго лежали на маленьком диванчике, прижавшись друг к другу, насколько это было возможно, причем Азирафель так и не убрал свои крылья, и они тихо покачивались над ними, шурша перьями и время от времени сдувая пыль с верхних полок.  
Кроули с недоверчивой радостью ощущал, как боль медленно отпускает его, и мысли начинают течь спокойно, медленно… в темпе с тихим разговором… о том, о сём, о старых добрых и не очень временах…  
Ему стало казаться, что и ангелу становится лучше, и тот уже не выглядит таким измученным. Чтобы закрепить это ощущение, Кроули даже попытался сам разгладить крохотные морщинки под глазами Азирафеля ласковыми прикосновениями пальцев, но ангел, смеясь, остановил его:  
\- Это оттого, что я все время улыбаюсь. Ты с ними ничего не поделаешь.  
\- А вон та мне кажется тревожной, - попытался было протестовать увлекшийся демон, но Азирафель замотал головой.  
\- Пусть все будет как есть. Я так долго в этом обличье…  
\- И так долго прекрасен, - едва слышно прошептал Кроули, неотрывно смотря на ангела, уже смирившись с фактом, что змеиные глаза предательски выдают его безнадежную влюбленность.  
Смутившись, Азирафель бросил на него один очень короткий и очень счастливый взгляд, как это умел делать только он, и поспешил сбежать с дивана под предлогом желания выпить чего-нибудь горячего.  
\- Тебе кофе, как обычно?  
Кроули осталось лишь в немой тоске протянуть в его сторону руку.  
\- Знаешь, нет. Давай тоже…  
\- Какао? – удивился ангел и тут же весь засветился, как только что вкрученная лампочка.  
Оставшись на диване в одиночестве, Кроули тут же свернулся клубком и уткнулся носом в пахнущую Азирафелем рубашку. Он попытался углубиться в размышления о том, за что же ему достался такой волшебный ангел и следует ли считать это прощением за все его прегрешения, но мысли безнадежно ускользали в сторону того, что можно сделать со старинным диваном, чтобы он стал чуть более удобным… знавала ли эта гостиная звуки, какие ей довелось услышать этой ночью… и хорошо ли здесь будет смотреться парочка кадок с фикусами…

Эта бесконечная ночь все еще продолжалась. Они брели через поле, шурша высокой травой. Две узкие дорожки взъерошенных стеблей. Шли, держась за руки.  
Где-то позади стоял с потушенными фарами верный Бентли.  
\- Я подумал, что ты привезешь меня в Тэдфилд…  
\- О, нет, хватит с меня этой пасторальности! Это совсем другое место…  
\- И как же оно называется?  
Судя по голосу, ангел был искренне заинтригован.  
Разумеется, демон выдержал драматическую паузу.  
\- Хёрстмонсо. Ни о чем не говорит?  
\- Что-то знакомое, из новостей… Пятидесятилетней давности. Примерно.  
\- Да-да, ты на верном пути, ангел.  
Они прошли еще несколько сотен метров, когда Кроули с торжествующим видом указал вперед. Там на фоне чернеющего леса виднелись округлые купола, напоминающие разбросанные исполинским ребенком игрушки.  
\- Ах да, верно! Это же сюда была перенесена старая гринвичская обсерватория, - хлопнул себя по лбу Азирафель. – Но, Кроули, что мы…  
\- Идем, - загадочно улыбнулся демон и потащил своего спутника вперед, забыв о том, что совсем еще недавно напоминал о своем широком шаге привычно неспешному Азирафелю.  
Они беспрепятственно ступили на территорию научного объекта и прошли мимо строений, о назначении которых можно было только гадать. Кроули уверенно вел Азирафеля к одной из башен с круглой крышей.  
\- Здесь точно никого? Никаких охранников? Сотрудников обсерватории?  
\- Все спят! – отмахнулся демон и, щелкнув пальцами, открыл перед ангелом дверь в здание.  
Внутри действительно не было никого, однако обсерватория жила своей жизнью: все приборы находились во включенном состоянии, экраны мониторов приветливо светились, тихий гул наполнял воздух огромного помещения.  
Кроули по-хозяйски прошел к пульту управления и что-то нажал.  
\- Сейчас… погоди… я ее нашел… осталось только…  
\- Кого? – с любопытством осматриваясь, рассеянно спросил ангел.  
Кроули вдруг возник перед ним. Вид у него был довольно взволнованный.  
\- Помнишь… я упоминал, да? Точно упоминал! Что моей обязанностью было… создавать звезды. Я любил это… Наверное, больше всего… Когда мы с тобой впервые встретились… Я ведь не стал говорить, что знаю тебя… что видел тебя раньше… Мне просто нравилось… наблюдать за тобой…  
\- За мной?  
\- Да! Погоди… Я услышал твое имя, когда тебя окликали... Хотя всегда держался в стороне от остальных. Наверное, мне просто… показалось, что это очень красивое имя – Азирафель…  
\- К чему ты…  
\- Позволь договорить! Пожалуйста… И я дал его ей. А ее спрятал как можно дальше. Так, чтобы она вообще никогда никого не заинтересовала… Но я, конечно, не представлял, что люди догадаются изобрести телескопы с зеркалами по тридцать метров! А они это сделали… И вот… Двадцать семь лет назад здесь работал один ученый… Он-то ее и заметил… и дал другое имя. Такое (Кроули поморщился, выражая презрение к международной системе названий небесных тел) скучное…  
Внезапно на Азирафеля снизошло полное понимание. Он изумленно покачал головой, а потом просто шагнул к демону, которого, кажется, било мелкой дрожью, прижал его к себе и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Ты назвал звезду в честь меня, глупый романтик…  
\- Да, - сокрушенно признался Кроули, будто его уличили в дурном поступке.  
\- А что ты сделал с бедным ученым, который ее обнаружил?  
\- Ничего такого… он просто однажды поскользнулся, ударился головой и после этого вдруг понял, что всю жизнь мечтал выращивать патиссоны…  
\- Патиссоны? – в голосе Азирафеля нежность удивительным образом смешивалась с легкой иронией и педагогическим осуждением.  
\- Потом, разумеется, ее переоткрыли и все-таки назвали, но я уже не стал вмешиваться. Понял, что это бесполезная затея.  
\- Покажи ее, - Азирафель все-таки разжал руки и отпустил Кроули, который тут же метнулся к мониторам и принялся щелкать мышью.  
\- Теперь это не так романтично выглядит, как раньше… Зато она видна по-настоящему четко. Жаль, мы не в Чили или…  
\- Боюсь, до Чили бы твой Бентли не доехал.  
\- Обижаешь! – укоризненно глянул на него Кроули и тут же продолжил щелкать.  
Наконец, он гордо воскликнул:  
\- Вот!  
Азирафель увидел на экране зернистое черно-белое изображение огненного шара, одиноко висящего в черной пустоте, усеянной мелкими точками далеких от него звезд.  
\- Доброй ночи, тезка, - тихо произнес он, тронутый настолько, что больше ничего попросту не пришло в голову.  
Кроули украдкой посмотрел на него. Как всегда сбоку. Молча, не мигая, впитывая его целиком в узкие щели змеиных зрачков. Азирафелю подумалось вдруг, что этот взгляд - одно из самых древних и самых удивительных явлений Вселенной.  
\- Какими были твои глаза… до?..  
\- Не помню…  
Демон пожал плечами с безразличием, которое, пожалуй, смогло бы обмануть почти любого.  
Азирафель вновь глянул на изображение на мониторе. Ему на миг показалось, что неподвижный снимок очнулся ото сна и начал пульсировать светом.  
И он вспомнил.  
Не образ, скорее, ощущение. Настолько старое, что уловить детали было почти невозможно. Но это было оно! Едва заметное прикосновение чужого любопытства, тепла, легкий взмах белого крыла…  
\- Зелеными… - выдохнул Азирафель неожиданно для самого себя.  
Кроули моргнул, будто его резко вывели из гипноза.  
\- Твои глаза были зелеными… Ты был тихим застенчивым ангелом, который любил сидеть в одиночестве и прислушиваться к музыке сфер…  
\- Азирафель… ты вспомнил меня… - потрясенно произнес Кроули. Он хотел было что-то сказать, что-то очень теплое, но вместо этого поднял руку, щелкнул пальцами, и весь свет в обсерватории погас.  
Их сверхъестественное зрение было способно различать предметы в полной темноте и это делало всё вокруг немного фантастичным.  
Кроули тихо подошел к Азирафелю, обнял его, и они замерли, разглядывая узкий прямоугольник открытого неба над головой.  
Ночь подходила к концу.


End file.
